


Uncoil

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was toying with the idea that Petunia could have repressed magic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uncoil

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with the idea that Petunia could have repressed magic.

Even untutored, unused, the talent never leaves. The power stays, locked behind the iron of strong will, hidden like snakes coiled in the earth, waiting for spring.

The house was gone. Her son was gone. She didn't believe in afterlife. She'd only ever believed in dishwashers, presents, detergent and germs. Now all that was gone, too. She'd walked through her sister's madness to get to this point. One of the hooded figures around her, laughing, raising their wands, had been the one.

'Now would be the time,' she said to her snakes. The power burst into flame. The screaming began.


End file.
